


Stuck With You

by orphan_account



Series: Music Inspired Fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable Max, Architect Magnus, Confident Alec, Emo, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hesitant Magnus, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moody Raf, Responsible Alec, Single Dad Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus Bane, a single dad in his early 40s has devoted his entire life to raising his two sons. Being an architect (based in New York) he has to travel to Los Angeles for an 3-month long project. It being crucial for the establishment of his firm.He doesn’t know how he will live without his kids but leaves for LA nonetheless.Magnus takes up his neighbour Isabelle Lightwood’s  suggestion to contact her brother who is in need of a roommate.Isabelle’s brother Alec Lightwood, a young man in his mid 30s, living in LA is a workaholic by nature. He had expected an old grumpy flatmate but is taken aback by the beautiful man who is supposed to live with him.What happens when 2 months into Magnus’ stay in LA with Alec, quarantine gets declared?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Music Inspired Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875478
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> So I had initially planned to publish this fic as a one shot once it gets completed. However, I decided to post the first part of the this three-part fic. I cannot promise you exactly when I’ll post the second part but I assure you that I am working on it and hope to deliver it as soon as possible. 
> 
> Also, yes this is inspired from the song ‘Stuck With U’ by Ariana Grande and Justin Beiber.
> 
> Here's a playlist you can listen to while reading: [Play!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3uTQdm9YMQlSZcq8d3lE2g?si=ntOFtsKlS1arqDd_Vi_2Jw)

##  _~Got all this time on my hands, might as well cancel all plans, I could stay here for a life time~_

Once inside, Magnus sighed as he locked his apartment door. His seven-year old son, Max, rushed towards him before he could even get rid of his coat. Picking up his son, he rested him on his hip,  
  
‘Hey Blueberry, missed papa? How was school today?’ Max beamed,  
  
‘I missed you papa! Ms. Clary taught us how to draw mountains and rivers and the sun…She said I draw well, do you think I draw well, papa?’ He didn’t allow his father to reply when he continued, ‘Oh and Mr. Lewis gave us a project. I got paired up with Madzie because she only talks to me.’ He smiles a proud smile, ‘We have to grow a plant, Aunty Cat bought us tomato seeds and soil and pots,’ then froze, ‘Papa, I have to help Madzie fill the pots, can I go?’  
  
Magnus chuckled and set him down,  
‘Of course, dear, go ahead.’  
  
He watched his son disappear down the hallway before making his way towards the living room.  
  
His best friend, Catarina, was sitting on one of the couches with a black-haired beautiful woman.  
  
He dropped his coat on one of the unoccupied sofas and reached out to shake the woman’s hand. Magnus smiled,  
  
‘I don’t believe we have met. Magnus Bane.’  
  
‘I’m Isabelle Lightwood, I just moved to the next-door apartment with my brother, Jace. We just started a martial arts studio in Brooklyn together.’ Isabelle shook his hand before they both settled down.  
  
‘That’s wonderful to hear, and lovely to be able to meet my new neighbour.’  
  
‘Catarina was just telling me about you. It’s great how you manage to raise your sons on your own.’  
  
‘All thanks to her, really. My office hours have been unbearably long recently and she handles the rugrats when I’m not there.’ Catarina swats the air,  
  
‘He’s being too modest. It’s wonderful watching over the boys and my daughter together, working from home has its perks,’ she gets up,  
  
‘I’ll get us some drinks.’  
  
‘Thanks Cat, I really need one.’ Magnus glanced over at Isabelle and noticed her tattoos as she leaned back against the couch and crossed her legs.  
  
‘Catarina was telling me you are an architect?’  
  
‘Yes dear, I work for an architectural firm. And you may let me know anytime if your studio needs renovation,’ Magnus winks at her,  
  
‘Though I must add that we don’t come cheap.’ Isabelle laughs,  
  
‘I’m sure of that. After all, good services deserve good payment.’  
  
Catarina brought out the drinks on a tray, set them on the coffee table before taking hers and settling back on the couch.  
  
Catarina and Isabelle lapsed into conversation again as Catarina explained how she is a freelancing editor for scientific journals and hence she can work from home.  
  
Noticing how unlike it was for Magnus to remain quiet, Catarina pointedly looked at him and asked,  
  
‘I know that look. What is it, Magnus?’ Magnus looked up, being pulled out of his trance,  
  
‘Yeah, bad news.’ he sighed  
  
‘The N.G.O decided to send you somewhere far off again?’ Isabelle was going to ask about it but thought better of it, seeing the miserable look in Magnus’ eyes. Magnus leaned back, trying to sink into the sofa.  
  
‘No, the firm needs me to go to L.A. for about three months.’ Catarina reassured him,  
  
‘If it’s important, go Magnus. You know I’ll take care of the boys. You don’t need to worry, it’s just three months.’ Magnus dropped his head in his hands, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Isabelle chimed in,  
  
‘My older brother is in L.A., and his roommate recently moved out. He’s looking for a new one, if you want I could give you his number?’  
Magnus thought for a moment and smiled,  
  
‘That’ll be great, solves one of my problems at least.’  
**  
Magnus was sitting on his bed in one of his silk robes. He had his reading glasses on, as he looked at next week’s flight ticket prices on his laptop. As his eldest son made an appearance, he put aside his laptop to greet him.  
  
‘Raf, finally have some time for papa?’, he teased.  
  
‘I just wanted to try this technique on you that I just learnt,’ Rafael shrugged.  
  
‘Let me guess? James Charles?’  
Rafael climbed on the bed, a palette in his hand,  
  
‘Yeah I was watching one of his eye-makeup videos.’  
  
‘It’s late, Raf. How about we do this tomorrow? I have the whole week off’, Magnus looked fondly at his son.  
Rafael tried to contain his excitement but blurted out happily,  
  
‘Really?’ Magnus poked Rafael’s nose with his,  
  
‘Yes.’ Rafael pulled away from his dad’s embrace,  
  
‘Glasses make you look like an old man.’ Magnus chuckled,  
  
‘I _am_ an old man, I’m afraid.’ Rafael rolled his eyes but both of them looked up at the bedroom entrance where Max stood in his PJs holding a teddy with one hand.  
  
‘I can’t sleep without Raf.’ Max rubbed his eyes.  
Magnus got off the bed to pick his adorable son up,  
  
‘Let’s have a sleepover tonight!’, setting him down on the bed with a soft ‘woosh’.  
Rafael rolled his eyes yet again and dropped back to the pillows dramatically,  
  
‘Kudos to the most boring sleepover of the year.’  
Magnus ignored his son, plucking the eye-shadow palette from his hands and keeping it on his desk along with his glasses and laptop. He tucked his sons underneath the duvet and switched off the lights before slipping under the covers himself.  
This small world with his sons was all he needed and all he’d ever need. There was no room for anything else. At least there hadn’t been for the last 10 years, since a beautiful baby boy was left in his care.

* * *

_~ a week later_  
  
Max sat on top of Magnus’ suitcase while he tried to zip it up. Magnus chuckled at his own struggle,  
  
‘I should really take lessons on how to travel light. I guess Raf would disagree though.’ He looked up to find a sad look on his son’s face.  
  
‘How long, papa?’ He took Max in his arms,  
  
‘Three months, Blueberry.’, he said with a sad smile.  
Max nodded and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. Before Magnus could say anything, the doorbell rang and Max rushed out of his father’s arms as soon as he was free to.  
  
As Magnus made his way out of the bedroom, he heard voices in the hallway. He walked into the living room to find Max seated on Raphael’s lap and Ragnor listening to their conversation with unwavering interest. Raphael was smirking,  
  
‘Looks like your papa is going to miss all the good stuff that we are going to do once he’s gone.’ Magnus was leaning against a wall with folded arms, unnoticed till he spoke up,  
  
‘Yeah? Like what?’  
  
‘It is a secret, papa!’ Max giggled. Raphael grinned at Max’s loyalty,  
  
‘That’s like my little amigo!’ Then whispered into Max’s ear ‘Anyway what would _your_ papa know anything about having fun now?’ Sending Max into fits of laughter,  
  
‘Yeah, excuse me if I don’t think throwing wet tissue balls at the wall counts as _fun_.’ Magnus rolled his eyes.  
Ragnor threw his head back and started laughing, ‘But it was, oh it was!’  
  
Magnus shook his head, ‘You too Fell?’  
  
‘If this is your cue to start lecturing me on how old I am…’, Ragnor frowned, ‘Please don’t. I’m still young enough to have fun.’ Magnus raised his hands in surrender,  
‘Fine, fine.’  
Raphael paused his conversation with Max and looked at Magnus,  
  
‘How is Raf holding up?’ Magnus sighs,  
  
‘The same. Still not talking to me. He’s been trying to do everything himself. And if he needs anything, he just goes over to Cat’s apartment. Why is he acting out like this? I mean, I don’t want to go either but I’m just trying to make their lives comfortable.’ Ragnor shook his head,  
  
‘He’s just 10 years old, Magnus.’  
  
‘I know.’ Raphael’s gaze softened as he spoke,  
  
‘Look, Magnus, I know you are worried and it’s natural but you have to know that they’ll be fine. Ragnor and I’ll drop in here from time to time and Cat will obviously take good care of them.’ Magnus threw his arms around Raphael’s neck from behind,  
  
‘Aww… Raphael!’ Raphael’s face scrunched up as he freed himself,  
  
‘Get, your hands off me!’ Magnus pouted while Max and Ragnor laughed at his expense.  
***  
Raf poked his burrito, his mind a thousand miles away. He knew he was not on his best behavior lately, in fact he was aware that he has always been so moody, he knows everything but is papa so irritated that he wants to go away?  
He felt a soft nudge that made him jump from his chair,  
  
‘What?’ He turned around to find his father looking at him, concern in his eyes,  
  
‘Raf, is everything okay?’ Raf plastered on the fakest smile possible,  
  
‘Why wouldn’t it be? Everything is a-okay. Especially that you’ll leave tomorrow, the first thing in the morning.’ Magnus had not expected that from his son and the hurt was clearly written on his face.  
Rafael quickly diverted his attention to his burrito, lest his father notice his grimace. He didn’t want to hurt papa, but he kept doing just that. Maybe he deserved to be left behind.  
  
‘Papa! Give me the spicy sauce.’ When Magnus didn’t respond, Max continued, ‘Please?’ Magnus snapped back to reality,  
  
‘What is it Blueberry?’  
  
‘I want some spicy sauce. I love it so much papa, please can I have some?’ Magnus smiled,  
  
‘Max, you know you got tummy troubles last time you had that sauce. You couldn’t even go to school the next day.’ Max had a pleading look on his face,  
  
‘Please papa, the most tiniest drop!’ Magnus sighed and entered the kitchen and took out the bottle of sauce. He went towards the dinner table, and poured ‘the most tiniest drop’ of sauce beside Max’s burrito. Max looked up with annoyance at Magnus ‘Papa! This is just one lick and gone! Not enough for an ant also.’ Magnus chuckled from the kitchen while placing the bottle back in the cabinet,  
  
‘You said you wanted the tiniest drop and by the way, ants prefer sweet things, just like you should.’ Magnus expected Raf to add a snide comment but he stayed silent, ignoring everyone else around him.  
  
Magnus fetched a glass from the shelf and poured himself some water from the tap. He looked blankly at the bottom of the sink wondering where was he going wrong with his kids. His heart tightened when he remembered how he had first met Rafael.  
  
He was this tiny little bronze-skinned baby enveloped in a warm lavender-coloured blanket, sleeping peacefully in his mother’s arms. It was just a regular, uneventful night when Dorothea had made a sudden appearance in his studio apartment.  
  
_‘Magnus, I need you to keep Raf for a while-is it okay?’_ Magnus didn't know anything about children and he had plans that night but he couldn't say no to Dot. She had always been like a sister to him. Dot had never told him about the father or why the other biological parent did not support her, and he never asked, sensing her discomfort regarding the topic. Nonetheless, Magnus had helped her through all of it, even though he was struggling with various issues of his own during that time.  
  
When Dot had rushed to his apartment that night, he knew something was wrong. He just hadn't realised it's severity.  
  
The sound of plates clinking with the metal sink pulled Magnus from his flashback. He watched Rafael walk away from the kitchen, realizing that he had just deposited Max’s and his plates in the sink.  
  
It was so hard. It had been so hard. Doing it all alone. After Raf came into his life, he had completely stopped thinking about himself and his needs.  
  
It was like he had forgotten who he was. Thinking about his past self, it felt like that was someone else in another lifetime  
  
He often felt this void in his life, but he didn't know what to do about it. It had been too long and the loneliness had just become another part of himself.  
  
Still, he wished he had someone holding him close when he was too tired of reality, too tired of the emptiness gnawing at his chest. He dreamed dreams of having someone beside him, who would love him like there's no tomorrow, love him like nothing else mattered.  
  
After all, who didn't dream of a life to be shared with someone? Who doesn't dream of getting happiness from little things- like waking up every morning to someone holding you tight, drinking wine together while watching Netflix on a Friday night after putting your kids to bed, ranting about your job to them while they laugh at your cute frustration, and so many other little things which make you feel whole, complete.  
  
Maybe it was time he stopped hoping.  
  


* * *

Magnus couldn't sleep and he kept tossing and turning in his bed. He got up and headed towards his kids' room without bothering to put on his slippers. He stopped in front of the room in absolute darkness, and peered inside. Leaning against the doorframe, Magnus smiled at the sight of Max abandoning his plushie to latch his whole body onto Raf. He walked in and stopped by the head of the bed. The moonlight coming through the crack in between the curtains made Raf's face visible. His eyebrows were knitted together and it looked like he was having trouble sleeping. Magnus carefully sat on the edge, close to Raf's head and slowly carded through his hair. He smoothened the crease that had formed on Raf's forehead with his thumb and wondered what was troubling his beautiful son so much.  
  
Leaving for LA the next day, leaving Raf in this state made his heart clench but he had no choice, he had to work for the sake of their well-being. He did love his work, no doubt but if he had to leave his job for his kids, he would, without thinking twice. In fact there was nothing, absolutely nothing that he wouldn't do for his two sons.  
  
A lot of time had passed while Magnus sat quietly and kept caressing Raf’s forehead, tugging gently at the roots of his hair absentmindedly. Light snores erupting from Raf brought a smile on Magnus’ face. He got up and kissed both of his sons on their foreheads before leaving the room.  
  
His worries forgotten for the moment, he slept in peace once he hit the bed.  
  


* * *

Rafael felt sluggish when he woke up and he couldn't help but smile when the sunlight from the windows poured on his face. Not even a moment had that smile lasted when he remembered that his father would be leaving for LA today. He looked over at his side and saw that Max wasn't there. He slowly got up and made his way towards the living room. Everyone was there. Aunty Cat, Uncle Fell, Tio Raphael and Madzie. Raf watched Magnus talk to his younger brother.  
  
‘...your teeth and wash your feet before going to bed. Take help from Aunty Cat okay? Don't get into trouble—' Magnus looked up to find a groggy-eyed Raf standing in the hallway, not bothering to enter the living room. He gave him a big smile and gestured him to come to him. Raf obliged and went to his papa. Magnus was sitting on one knee, as he cupped Raf's cheek with his hand,  
  
'Take care of your brother, okay?' Raf shrugged,  
  
‘I will, you don't need to tell me.' Magnus simply smiled and pulled Raf into a hug and was slightly surprised that his son hadn't resisted but relieved at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought about this in the comments or you may reach me on Twitter @whimsicaxxbane
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Su


End file.
